


Bribery is NOT Cheating

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: Tumblr stuff and other little things [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Godparents, Humor, Sherlolly - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, mollock, potty training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: elennemigo asked: #42 This is where you impress me, right? Drabble Challenge on tumblr!A bet. A stubborn child. And Rosie. (HEHE)





	Bribery is NOT Cheating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elennemigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elennemigo/gifts).



> It's unbeta'd. I own nothing. Enjoy ~Lil~

**-Bribery is NOT Cheating-**

Molly and John stood to the side watching the battle of wills between the two year old and the grown man in front of them. It had been going on for almost forty minutes now. Surprisingly the floor was still dry.

Rosie was a formidable opponent. She stood her ground, unrelenting, dressed in her yellow sundress and…  _nappyless_!

"Rosamund, are you a big girl?" Sherlock asked in an almost childlike voice. When this whole process had begun he'd kept his voice firm, demanding her attention (which she very rarely gave him), as he logically explained the virtues of peeing in the toilet rather than her nappy.

He was losing steam.

"Rosie big!" she insisted.

"Of course you are. And what do big girls do?"

" _Ductions_!" she shouted and clapped.

"Yes, well they do. But they also go potty on their princess toilet!" he explained.

The toddler made a sour face. "No!"

Sherlock's shoulders slumped. " _Why_ , Rosie?"

The child just turned and picked up a stuffed hedgehog and threw it at the crouching man in front of her.

"Ah, Sherlock?" Molly said as she approached the pair.

He stood, a defeated look on his face. "This is where you impress me, right?"

She held out her hand to her goddaughter and said, "Come on, Rosie." The child got up and dutifully took the proffered hand, following Molly to the bathroom.

**Ten minutes later…**

Molly emerged with a huge grin on her face as Rosie ran toward her dad.

"I did it daddy! Pottied like Aunt Molly!" she announced proudly as her father picked her up.

"Good job, Rosie," he said with a kiss to her cheek.

"How?" Sherlock asked the smug woman next to him.

"Nope!" She picked up her jacket and bag. "Now, if I remember correctly, the winner gets to pick the restaurant."

John watched the exchange closely as he helped his daughter with her jumper.

"And I'm in the mood for..." She paused dramatically. "Ice cream," Molly finished before leading the group to the door.

"You bribed her! You  _cheated_!" Sherlock said, grabbing Molly by the arm and turning her around.

"That's not cheating, my love. It's winning." She kissed his cheek and walked out the door, Sherlock hot on her trail complaining the whole way.

"Rosie," John said picking up his daughter. "What are we going to do with your godparents?"

"Put 'em in timeout!" she offered.

"You know, that's not a bad idea." He laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks ~Lil~


End file.
